


Best Laid Plans

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Gen, Jealous Dom, Pre-Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom had a perfect plan - nice drive and let Brian see a part of his life he didn't show the others.  He didn't expect the snow or to arrive at such an obvious epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XScribe/gifts).



> Thanks to hellbells for helping get this ficlet written.

Brian was shivering and unamused. He blamed Dom. It was definitely all his fault. He would so need to make it up to him. The attendant told them it would be a day or two before a tire of the caliber they needed would be able to get through the storm. Brian had his hands shoved his pockets, trying to keep some warmth in him as he sent silent glares towards Dom. While Dom was trying to get them to deliver the tire sooner, Brian walked towards the back of the garage where most mechanics kept a heater so they could warm up. Brian found that it was out of the way and pulled a metal chair in the range of the heat but staying out of the way.

Dom argued with the mechanic but kept a peripheral eye on Brian and noticed that without a jacket that the cold and snow was starting to get to him. He wanted to help Brian out but he also needed to get them home for Race Wars. He kept trying to bargain with the mechanic, and he was kicking himself for not having a spare tire in his small trunk, and that was all while he was cursing the stupid weather. The weather was supposed to be sunny and in the upper 60s in the mountains outside LA so Dom thought that it’d be nice to show Brian a favorite spot of his that he liked to drive out to so he could relax and have a few minutes to himself. 

Brian was ingraining himself in Dom’s life and Dom found it scary but exhilarating at the same time - the man didn’t need Dom for anything, just company and the occasional road challenge. Dom felt the relief of someone being able to make their own decisions and live their life without his help or approval. Brian, he could say, was his first real friend in many years. Brian slipped through his guard and invited himself in with his smooth smile and knowledge of an engine. All of which should have been red flags for Dom.

Finally Dom got fed up and agreed to the man’s terms about the tire and was relieved to see that behind the station was a small bed and breakfast that had a vacancy. He glanced around the small shop and found a shock of blond curls hunched over in the back away from the doors. He turned to get Brian and fill him in when he saw a worker, female at that, walk over to Brian and offer a coat. Brian shrugged the coat on and told her thank you giving her a soft smile. Dom felt a hitch in his breathing and he wanted to go over and claim Brian as his but he knew that it wouldn’t be taken in the right way and he’d come off as an asshole. Brian could smile and talk to anyone he wanted to, Dom had no rights to him - yet.


End file.
